Earth Hell
by reyna-ruina
Summary: Cuarta y última parte de la saga Alma de Robot. Zim siente que ya no hay razones para esconderse, no hay razones para seguir...La vida en la Tierra tiene los minutos contados.


Muy bien, gente: lo esperaron por largo tiempo, y finalmente lo acabé: Earth Hell!!

Esta es la cuarta y última parte del fic "Alma de Robot". Como siempre, lean las anteriores ediciones (Alma de Robot, Un Amigo es Una Luz y Mi Primer Asesinato; en ese orden) para entender la historia.

Resumen: Zim siente que ya no hay razones para ocultarse, no hay razones para seguir…

La vida en la Tierra tiene los minutos contados.

(Consejito especial para Invader Neko -y para cualquiera que quiera usarlo-: Cuando te aparezca en la lectura un asterisco (), ponete a escuchar el tema de Mago De Oz, Desde Mi Cielo, mientras lees el fic. Vas a ver cómo te pega)

ADVERTENCIA: FIC EXESIVAMENTE LARGO XD

_The Inocent Can't Never Last_

_(El Inocente Nunca Puede Durar…)_

------------------------------------------

La maestra, los alumnos, incluso Dib; todos estaban completamente petrificados ante la repentina presencia de aquel ser extraño, de ojos color rubí y largas antenas negras…

Zim, sin prestar atención nadie en particular, recorrió la clase con una mirada escéptica y fría, impropia de él; y se sentó en su lugar, sacando un libro escrito con letras extrañas y comenzando a leer como si nada.

-¿…Zim?-inquirió tímidamente Bitters, sumamente shockeada ante la presencia del invasor.

Zim levantó ligeramente la cabeza y clavó en ella esos ojos grandes y sin pupilas, haciendo que la profesora se estremeciera ligeramente.

-..Sí?-dijo secamente.

-¿Eres…eres tú?-Bitters por primera vez estaba verdaderamente confundida. El ser que se hallaba frente a ella no se parecía casi nada al Zim que conocía, más bien concordaba con la descripción que siempre le había dado Dib de uno de esos bichos del espacio en que ella había jurado por Zeus no creer jamás...-¿Qué…qué te pasó?

-Nada, sólo que hoy decidí venir sin disfraz-dijo el irken secamente, a la vez que sacaba de su PAK una especie de androide muy parecido a Gir y se ponía a ajustarle algunos tornillos.

En la clase reinaba un ambiente tan tenso que el aire se podría haber cortado con una navaja. Ninguno de los alumnos se atrevía a moverse ni un centímetro de su sitio, ni a dejar de observar aterrados al irken.

-¿Eres…-comenzó a decir Zita, rompiendo el tenso silencio-¿Eres un extraterrestre?

Zim volvió a levantar la vista de lo que hacía y miró a Zita con cara de "¿Y tú qué crees?".

-Sí, soy un extraterrestre del planeta Irk. Soy un irken invasor, y mi misión en este sitio es conquistar el planeta Tierra. Dib siempre tuvo la razón acerca de mí…

Dib no aguantó más todo aquello y se paró de un salto, indicando a Zim con un dedo tembloroso.

-Tú…tú anoche te fuiste…te vi salir en el Cruzero Boot… ¿Adónde fuiste…?

Zim se puso de pie y se acercó a Dib, mirándolo muy fijo.

-Fui a vengar a Gir-susurró suavemente-Fui hasta donde estaba la armada irken a buscar a Los Altos…

-Y…-Dib tenía casi miedo de preguntar-¿Qué…qué les hiciste…?

Por toda respuesta el irken sonrió de forma siniestra y, acto seguido, levantó una mano y se quitó el guante.

La clase entera contuvo la respiración al ver la mano del invasor empapada de una sustancia carmesí oscura…

-¿Sabías, Dib…-susurró Zim, sonriendo de forma maquiavélica y desquiciada-que las

manchas que deja la sangre irken sobre la piel no se pueden quitar?

Dib miraba aquello horrorizado.

_-¿Qué les hiciste?...- _

-Eso no importa, Dib-dijo el irken, mirando al humano con sadismo-Pero te aseguro que lo disfruté, y mucho…

El Zim que Dib conocía no era ese, de eso ya no había duda alguna. Aquel ser que le sonreía de forma paranoicamente homicida no podía ser Zim…No podía…

De repente, el irken sacó de su ID PAK las patas de araña de metal y, parándose en ellas, apresó a Dib y escapó por el ventanal del aula hacia la calle colindante.

Zim avanzaba por entre las calles de la ciudad con rumbo a su casa, esquivando autos y transeúntes, llevando a Dib colgado y forcejeando bajo uno de sus brazos. La gente por la calle le señalaba, gritaba aterrada y salía a correr…

Dib pataleaba enloquecido, intentando liberarse, pero el invasor tenía una fuerza realmente inesperada para alguien de su tamaño.

-¿Zim, por qué haces esto?-preguntó el humano, llegando a la conclusión de que quizá obtendría mejores resultados si dialogaba con el irken-¿De qué te sirve secuestrarme? ¿Qué lograrías? A nadie le importo, ¿Lo olvidas?-

_¿Qué hacer cuando tus enemigos son lo único que te queda?..._

Zim, muy en contra de su costumbre, no respondió. Estaba raro, tenía la mirada perdida y el brillo de sus ojos parecía ausente. Continuó avanzando entre los edificios, ignorando por completo a la aterrada multitud que huía de él.

Ni bien llegó a su casa, Zim se dirigió a su base subterránea. Allí le esperaba una sorpresa…

Al ver lo que había ocurrido en su base Zim descendió de inmediato de sus patas mecánicas, boquiabierto, y dejó a Dib en el suelo, avanzando hacia la irreal escena que ante sus ojos se desplegaba…

La urna de cristal en la que había puesto a Gir estaba abierta y vacía, hasta el alce de goma brillaba por su ausencia; en el lugar reinaba un aire extraño, como si todo aquello no fuera ni fantasía ni realidad.

Y allí …

En un rincón del laboratorio de Zim, sentadito, totalmente abstraído en la contemplación de su alce, estaba…

-Gir…?

Zim no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Cauteloso, se acercó despacio a aquella suerte de aparición, a ese espectro, invención de su mente o lo que sea que eso fuere. Porque Gir, no podía ser. Porque Gir estaba muerto…

Sin embargo fue el humano detrás de él, que contra todo pronóstico no había hecho nada para moverse de su sitio ni intentar huir, quien acabó de aclararle la duda.

-Es él, Zim. Yo también lo veo-susurró Dib con voz ausente.

El irken volvió a avanzar un paso hacia el androide, que esta vez levantó la cabeza y lo observo a los ojos, con la mirada vacía…

-Amo…

Zim no aguantó más de pie y se dejó caer de rodillas ante su robotito, mientras éste no dejaba de observarle.

-Gir, estás… estás vivo…?

El androide bajó la mirada, clavándola en unas manitos bañadas de sangre, las suyas propias, que sostenían el alce de goma. Silencio.

Zim, sin previo aviso, agarró a Gir y lo estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho, como si no deseara dejarlo ir nunca más... Gir, sin embargo, tomó la mano de Zim entre las suyas y la apoyó en su pecho: su corazón seguía sin latir…

El irken contempló completamente desconcertado a su androide, intentando encontrar una explicación…más Gir, con la mirada simple y tranquila que tenía aquellas veces en que acababa de despertar de una larga siesta, le explicó.

-Quise venir a decirte adiós…Lamento no poder habértelo dicho antes…

Zim no acababa de comprender: ¿Gir no estaba vivo…? ¿Cómo es que estaba allí, hablándole, pero guareciendo en su pecho un corazón que no latía?...

El robotito suspiró suavemente. Luego volvió a alzar la vista hacia su amo, con los ojos reflejando su angustia interior.

-Perdóneme, amo…perdóneme por no haber sido nunca lo que esperaste de mí, perdóneme por haber sido una basura, por no haber hecho más por usted…Por favor, perdóneme…

Zim estaba mudo. Sentía como si un nudo grande se hubiese formado en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar, aún cuando tenía tanto para decir…

-No, Gir…-pudo, finalmente, articular-Perdóname tú a mí, por no haberte tratado como lo que eres, por no haber visto lo que eres, por no haber visto que tú también sentías, que estabas…vivo…-la voz de Zim se quebraba en pedazos con cada letra que lograba pronunciar. Nunca en su vida se había visto con la necesidad de expresar sus sentimientos como hasta ahora, en realidad nunca había tenido una razón real y sólida para que lo asaltara semejante deseo. Y ahora…

-¿Te irás de nuevo?

Pero Zim ya conocía la respuesta a aquella pregunta…

Gir sonrió suavemente. Se lo veía tranquilo, en paz; un aura extraña lo rodeaba, parecía casi angelical…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Zim. Fuiste siempre todo lo que tuve, todo lo que quise tener, y te lo agradezco. He dicho y cometido estupideces a montones, algunas de ellas graves y de las cuales me arrepiento en serio…como aquella vez en que intentaste arreglarme, y en pago casi te hago daño… Fuiste más de lo que nunca merecí, fuiste mi apoyo, mi esperanza... Gracias por haber estado ahí cuando nadie más hubiese estado, gracias por haberme acogido cuando nadie me hubiese querido, gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo y por aguantarte mis locuras, cada una de ellas…gracias por dejarme ser…yo…-

Un silencio extraño invadió entonces la habitación. Pero no era un silencio incómodo o angustioso: éste era diferente, un silencio tranquilo que llenaba todo con una paz y una quietud dignas del propio Limbo, como si el mismo Tiempo hubiera deseado detenerse para prolongar lo más posible el encuentro de dos almas unidas por el mismo lazo invisible...

_Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije…_

-Gir…

El pequeño androide, sin borrar de su rostro su sonrisa tranquila, levantó una de sus pequeñas manitas y suavemente secó las lágrimas que quemaban el rostro del invasor.

-Te estás haciendo daño…-susurró.

Zim tomó entre sus manos la pequeña manito de Gir y la apretó con fuerza. Sentía su corazón tamborileando dolorosamente contra su pecho… nunca antes se había visto expuesto a tantas emociones en su vida, y tener que soportarlas todas juntas en un momento así no era precisamente algo fácil. El pequeño androide había mientras tanto había levantado la otra mano, y limpiaba las lágrimas que seguían brotando de los ojos del irken (que seguía sin darse cuenta de que estaba llorando).

-Por favor, no llores…-decía, con la voz embebida en pura e infinita ternura- No llores, Zim, los invasores no lloran…

-No soy un invasor- sentenció Zim con voz lúgubre y enajenada, como diciendo algo que no venía al caso- No lo soy, ni nunca lo fui. No merezco llamarme un invasor…-

Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, el irken sentía que algo en su interior se partía, liberando una verdad pesada, un secreto a voces que de repente se cernía sobre él, apabullándolo… matando todas y cada una de las ilusiones que atesoraba, aniquilando cada sueño, destruyendo cada pequeña esperanza…

Sin embargo, una manito metálica levantó su rostro decaído y lo hizo fijarse en un par de grandes ojos celestes, dignos del querubín más inocente…

-Sí lo eres, Zim. Siempre lo fuiste, no importa que digan los Altos, no importa lo que diga el Universo entero, tú siempre fuiste un invasor. Para mí, siempre fuiste el mejor de todos…Lo fuiste, lo eres y siempre lo vas a ser-

Una sonrisa tímida afloró en el rostro cansado de Zim, mientras no despegaba los ojos de la única cosa que en su vida había realmente valido… de su único y mejor amigo…

-Siempre fuiste mi todo…-

Un poco más allá, Dib contemplaba toda la escena sin saber cómo reaccionar, o si debía hacerlo. Siempre había visto a Zim como un (estúpido) monstruo, una cosa malvada, carente de sentimientos, que lo único que quería era destruir a la humanidad. Pero ahora, al verlo así, con el corazón al desnudo y los sentimientos (que según él, no tenía) tan a flor de piel, le parecía más humano que nunca, más digno de compasión que la gran mayoría de las personas. En ese aire la magia del momento casi se podía respirar, y Dib no se sentía con el derecho a interrumpirlo: el nunca había sentido algo así de grande por nadie…

Mientras tanto, Zim había vuelto a abrazar a Gir, y éste se había acurrucado en el pecho del invasor, como un niño pequeño que busca calidez en los brazos de su hermano mayor. Así, juntos, los dos se sentían casi flotando; como sumergidos en una dimensión delicada, extraña y gentil, donde el tiempo no existía y ambos se comunicaban, ya no con palabras ni ideas, sino con sentimientos…

-Gracias por haber existido, Gir- susurraba Zim, mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabecita de su androide- Gracias por haber sido todo lo que fuiste…-

Gir sonrió.

Ninguno quería romper aquel abrazo, porque sabían lo que ocurría cuando acabase…

Finalmente, y ante la conciencia de lo inevitable, Gir levantó el rostro y miró a su amo. Sus ojos titilaban…

-¿Gir…qué…?- Zim sentía la angustia creciendo en su interior. No quería separarse de Gir, no otra vez…no lo soportaría…

El androide simplemente sonrió. Y luego, ocurrió algo extraño…

Los ojos de Gir se volvieron rojos… y comenzó a sangrar. Desde su cabeza, sus brazos, sus ojos, la sangre brotaba abundantemente. No tenía herida alguna, pero sin embargo sangraba…

Zim se separó medio paso de él, espantado. No comprendía por qué aquello estaba pasando…

Dib, sin embargo, comprendía. Gir estaba derramando toda la angustia que tenía en su interior, estaba drenándola a través de esa sangre…

_Porque cuando no existe línea entre lo real y lo irreal, lo posible y lo imposible se mezclan, volviéndose la misma cosa… _

Finalmente, la sangre dejó de brotar, y se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Gir levantó la vista hacia un aún conmocionado invasor, mientras una nueva y extraña sonrisa, cargada de alivio y paz, afloraba en su rostro…

-Adiós, Zim-susurró- Te quiero mucho…-

_Yo nunca te olvidaré…_

Y sus ojos se apagaron.

Se desplomó…

…

-Gir…?

Zim se acercó al cuerpo muerto de su androide y lo levantó del suelo con toda la delicadeza del mundo, mientras miraba fijamente a esos ojitos sin vida, negándose a creer…

-Gir, despierta.

Haciendo esfuerzos descomunales por contener las lágrimas, Zim sacudió suavemente al robotito que sostenía en brazos. No podía creer, no _quería _creer que _su_ Gir se hubiese ido…otra vez…

-¡Gir, tu amo te lo ordena! ¡Despierta!

Pero nada ya podía hacer para devolverlo a la vida, ya no había forma de revertir lo inevitable.

-Por favor…no me dejes solo…

Zim apretaba sus ojos con tanta fuerza que casi le dolían. No quería volver a derramar lágrimas…

_-No llores, Zim. Los invasores no lloran…_

Finalmente, cuando logró por fin volver a controlar sus propios movimientos y resignarse a la verdad, volvió a dejar a Gir en la urna junto con su alce. Luego cerró la tapa y activó un escudo de fuerza alrededor de ésta.

Recién entonces Zim se acordó de que Dib existía, y que seguía ahí parado a escasos metros de él.

Bruscamente y antes de que el humano alcanzara a hacer nada, el invasor lo apresó y lo arrojó a una plataforma circular que había en el centro de la habitación. Ni bien Dib aterrizó allí dentro, en torno a la plataforma se formó un escudo de fuerza en forma de cúpula, que cubrió por completo esa zona circular.

Zim apenas le dedicó a Dib una mirada vacía y se dirigió hacia una mesa del laboratorio que el humano antes no había divisado: estaba repleta de androides idénticos a Gir, sólo que un poco más pequeños, como aquel que Zim había estado reparando aquel día en clase antes de secuestrarlo. Dib alcanzó a contar unos doscientos.

-¿¿Zim, qué piensas hacer con todos esos robots??

El invasor, ignorando la pregunta, tomó a uno de los androides que más cerca de él estaba y abrió la pequeña portezuela que tenía de pechera. Luego de ello introdujo dentro un aparato extraño y brillante, que Dib no logró identificar.

-¡¡Zim, sé que no estás tan sordo!! ¡¡Vamos, responde!!

Ante la insistencia del humano, Zim dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a la cúpula donde estaba preso el humano.

-Dib, no estoy de humor para responder tus estúpidas preguntas. Por favor, guarda tus ruidos para después.

-No me voy a callar, Zim, no a esta altura del asunto-dijo Dib con firmeza-Si vas a secuestrarme y traerme aquí por lo menos deberías tener la decencia de decirme qué rayos estás pensando hacer ¿O es que acaso no deseas regodearte de tus "impresionantes logros" ante mí, como siempre?

-¡¿Qué no ves, humano imbécil, que todo eso ya no importa?!-el rostro del invasor se desencajó de pronto, crispándose de forma maniática y dándole aspecto de insano mental-Ya nada de todo eso importa, ya no quiero saber nada de honor, ni gloria…sólo quiero acabar esta misión…-

Dib vio que a Zim se le estaba haciendo muy difícil hablar. Entonces aprovechó para hablar él.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y se puede saber desde cuándo no te importa? Porque el Zim que yo conozco no existía sin "gloria y honor"…

-El Zim que tú conoces murió, Dib. Murió cuando él fue asesinado…- Indicó con un dedo tembloroso al pequeño androide que descansaba en la urna de cristal- Él no se merecía ese final…Él era inocente…

_The Inocent Can't Never Last…_

Susurraba bajito, la mayoría de las palabras moría en su garganta…

-Ni gloria ni alabanzas, daría todo eso para volverlo a ver vivo… él era inocente…y yo… lo traté como una BASURA…-

Caminando lentamente y como sin ganas de nada, el irken volvió a su trabajo. Dib esperaba expectante.

-¿Y?-preguntó ansioso-¿No me vas a decir cuál es tu plan?-

Zim levantó la vista, miró al humano con ojos cansados y cayó en la cuenta de que ese tipo no se callaría hasta que él largara el rollo. Levantó uno de los robots que acababa de armar y se lo enseñó a Dib.

-Éstos-dijo- no son robots, aunque lo parezcan. Son, en realidad, bombas-

Dib abrió grandes los ojos, asustado:

-B...¡¡¿¿Bombas??!!

-Sí, bombas-repitió cansinamente el invasor- Bombas fabricadas con una sustancia vortiana altamente explosiva, una sola de éstas basta para destruir tres o cuatro países humanos. Tengo doscientas cincuenta bombas aquí, y pronto las voy a dispersar por tu planeta. Una vez dispersas, las activaré todas al mismo tiempo y…tu mundo se acabará, Dib…

Y sin más explicaciones Zim volvió a su trabajo.

Dib estaba mudo, sin saber en lo absoluto qué decir o hacer. Luego de todo lo que había oído y presenciado aquel día sentía que su cabeza era un gran mar de confusión…

Quince minutos más tarde Zim había terminado todas las bombas, y Dib por fin había logrado reorganizar en alguna medida sus ideas.

-Zim-dijo Dib, mirando el campo de fuerza en que el irken lo había metido-¿Para qué…para qué me metiste aquí?

-Ese campo te protegerá-dijo suavemente el invasor, con la voz carente de sentimiento alguno, mientras transportaba las bombas hasta un largo tubo conectado aparentemente a la superficie que había del otro lado del laboratorio-Cuando la explosión llegue eso evitará que te lastimes-

-¡¿Qué?!- Dib no daba crédito a lo que oía-¡¿Me vas a salvar la vida?! ¡¡Creí que me odiabas!!

Zim posó en el humano un par de ojos tan vacíos como su voz.

-Y te odio, Dib; que no te quepa duda de ello-espetó mientras ponía las bombas en el tubo, y éstos subían por él hasta perderse de vista- Para mí siempre fuiste un humano estúpido y cabezón, sin nada mejor que hacer que estorbar mis planes. Pero a pesar de esto fuiste también el único que creyó realmente que yo podía llegar a ser peligroso, una amenaza para tu planeta…

"Y al final no me equivoqué", pensó Dib.

…así que sólo por eso voy a darte el privilegio de ser el único de tu especie en sobrevivir al Apocalipsis de la humanidad. Además, a pesar de ser mi peor enemigo y el humano más irritante de todo el cosmos, ahora…

Zim clavó la vista en el suelo y bajó la voz tanto que Dib casi no lo oyó.

...Ahora tú eres todo lo que me queda…

Y sin mediar más palabras, Zim se dirigió a un panel circular que flotaba en medio de la habitación. En el panel había un pequeño botón rojo. Zim se paró frente a ese panel, con la vista aún fija en el suelo y apretando el puño de una mano con tanta fuerza que ya estaba comenzando a sangrar, a pesar de que llevaba el guante puesto. Levantó la otra mano y colocó un dedo en el botón…

Al percibir lo que ocurriría a continuación Dib abrió grandes los ojos, sintiendo un repentino e inexplicable deseo de gritar a pesar de que notaba su garganta completamente bloqueada…

Zim presionó el botón….

…

Hubo una luz, una luz abrasadora que lo invadió todo, seguido de un sonido bajo que rápidamente se tornó en un atronador rugido. Dib, a quien la fuerza de las bombas estallando lo habían hecho caer, casi podía sentir el aire quemándose a su alrededor…

Luego, todo fue silencio. Un silencio horrible, aplastante, como nunca antes se había sentido…

Cuando la nube de polvo a su alrededor se disipó en alguna medida, Dib notó que el campo de fuerza ya no estaba, y comenzó a caminar.

Cada nuevo paso que daba le mostraba un paisaje digno del mismo Infierno, un Infierno en la Tierra…lo que alguna vez había sido una ciudad ahora estaba completamente en ruinas, había cosas quemándose por todas partes y cadáveres calcinados adornaban las calles. Cenizas de edificios estaba esparcidas por todas partes, había árboles a los cuales sólo les quedaba poco o nada del tronco y grandes objetos en llamas arrojados por la explosión caían aún del cielo. La base de Zim directamente ya no existía, y Dib no necesitaba caminar hasta su casa para intuir que el paisaje sería similar...

Dib estaba mudo. Todo su mundo, todo por lo que alguna vez había luchado y considerado importante estaba ahora completamente en ruinas. El cielo estaba teñido de sangre, y las nubes parecían arder. Todo estaba sumido en la destrucción más absoluta…

-Dib…

El humano se volteó a ver, sorprendido de que aún hubiera una criatura viva en aquel paraje de destrucción.

Zim estaba parado frente a él, sumamente herido y sosteniendo entre sus brazos temblorosos el cadáver metálico de su querido Gir.

Dib lo miró a los ojos, sin tener palabras para describir lo que en esos momentos sentía. Zim se acercó hasta él.

-Gané-susurró, con la voz dolida.

Dib bajó la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla por más tiempo.

-Gaz…Papá…-susurró apenas, aunque sin que su rostro denotara dolor alguno.

-¿Te apena que ya no estén vivos?- preguntó Zim, en un tono que pretendía ser mordaz pero que no dejaba de sonar dolorido.

-No en verdad-respondió Dib quedamente, sin despegar la vista del suelo-Nunca les importé realmente…-

Un largo minuto de silencio se abrió paso entre ellos, espeso y lento, roto solamente por algún ocasional escombro que se desprendía de alguna edificación en ruinas e iba a parar al suelo carbonizado. El héroe derrotado y el falso invasor seguían ahí, frente a frente, sin saber bien cómo actuar ahora que ya todo estaba hecho…ahora que la Tierra había sido destruida.

Finalmente el humano levantó la vista, pero no para posarla sobre Zim. Su mirada se desvió a algo que se divisaba apenas a la distancia, sobre una pila grande de partes de edificios y de cuerpos humanos. Allí, clavada precariamente en la pila, rasgada y quemada, ondeaba al viento una bandera irken…

-Dib, necesito…pedirte algo-

La voz de Zim pronunciando aquellas palabras sacó a Dib de las cavilaciones en que aquel irrevocable símbolo de ruina y conquista lo habían sumergido, y lo miró sin entender.

El irken se acercó a él, extendiéndole el cuerpecito sin vida de su androide. Dib extendió sus brazos, confuso, y recibió a Gir.

Zim lo miró a los ojos. Ya no había odio, ni ira, ni deseos de venganza. Ahora sólo había dolor, dolor y tristeza…

-Dib, necesito que lo…cuides…por mi.

El humano se quedó atónito al oír aquellas palabras. Miró al robotito muerto que sostenía en brazos, y luego levantó la mirada hacia Zim.

-¿Por qué…?

-Yo no puedo hacerlo-dijo Zim quedamente, mientras su mirada parecía carente de todo rastro de vida- La Armada me está buscando por todos los sistemas planetarios, y si me encuentran también lo encontrarán a él. Tengo un chip implantado en el cerebro, que les permite rastrearme adonde vaya. Y sólo hay una manera de desactivarlo…

Zim levantó entonces del suelo algo que Dib no había visto hasta entonces: una pistola irken.

Al entender lo que Zim había querido decir con todo aquello el humano lo miró sin creer. Luego bajó la vista al cuerpo que sostenía en sus brazos y volvió a mirar a Zim. Su mirada hablaba por sí sola.

_Has no one told you he's not breathing?…_

-Zim…-Dib lo miraba, casi sin saber cómo explicarse- Zim, está….él está muerto…

Para sorpresa de Dib, Zim sonrió. Era una sonrisa triste, de alguien cansado de matar, pero una sonrisa a fin de cuentas.

-No Dib, te equivocas-susurró suavemente, con los ojos fijos en su androide-No está muerto…

Dib miró alternativamente a Gir y a su amo. En una situación diferente le había gritado a Zim que estaba loco, que Gir ya estaba muerto…pero en esos instantes había algo, dentro de él, que le decía que Zim no estaba tan equivocado.

_If i smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I wake from this dream…_

Zim se alejó un par de pasos, levantó la pistola… y se apuntó a la cabeza.

-Cuida bien de él, Dib-murmuró, con la voz enajenada, mientras una lágrima solitaria le quemaba el rostro por última vez-Por favor, cuídalo….

Y Zim apretó el gatillo

Del arma brotó un sonido extraño, electrizante, como un rayo pequeño.

El cuerpo de Zim se desplomó lentamente en el suelo del destruido planeta.

Dib miró una sola vez a su Némesis caído…

Y luego, cargando a Gir en sus brazos, se alejó de allí.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello, I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterdey…_

FIN

------------------------------------------

En mi opinión, éste es uno de los mejores fics que jamás escribí.


End file.
